LaMarcus "LB" Banks
In 2002 LaMarcus enter a Street League for Summer Work Out And Where He Met His Wife Mo’Nique Banks ( StreetBall & Wnba Legend) they meet in LA Where LaMarcus Got The Invite To Play Their And he ran into her as She was On another Team. after the steert ball league they had started a relatinship and had three kids Awards Hall of Fame (2016). NBA Champion, (2005),(2012) all star (1997) - (2013) , all rookie 1st team (1997) , MVP (2005), (2006), (2007), (2008), (2009). All NBA 1st Team (2001), (2002), (2003), (2004), (2005), (2006), (2007), (2008), (2009), (2010), League Scoring Tittle , (2006), (2007), (2008), (2009), most point scored 66, Retired number 23, 9, rank 3 all-time career point., Dunk Champion (1998), Three Point Champion (2005),(2006) freshmen of the year (1996) , player of the year (1996) , 2,000 career point in one season , national champions (1996), all American defensive, conference play of the year (1996) leader in point, 33.5 leaders in rebounds 12.2, leader in steals 7.8, retired number 23 at university of california Jazz 1997: Ppg: 16.3 Rpg: 1.0 Apg: 3.2 Jazz 1998: Ppg: 19.7 Rpg: 4.1 Apg: 3.0 Jazz 1999 Ppg: 15.1 Rpg: 2.1 Apg: 3.5 Raptors 2000: Ppg: 18.6 Rpg: 3.1 Apg: 3.2 Raptors 2001: Ppg: 21.4 Rpg: 3.0 Apg: 2.4 Raptors 2002: Ppg: 26.2 Rpg: 3.5 Apg: 4.0 Raptors 2003: Ppg: 26.7 Rpg: 4.3 Apg: 4.3 Raptors 2004: Ppg: 25.8 Rpg: 4.6 Apg: 4.3 Raptors 2005: Ppg: 30.4 Rpg: 6.7 Apg: 5.6 Raptors 2006: Ppg: 30.8 Rpg: 7.4 Apg: 6.7 Raptors 2007: Ppg: 31.2 Rpg: 8.8 Apg: 6.3 Raptors 2008: Ppg: 31.6 Rpg: 8.5 Apg: 7.7 Raptors 2009: Ppg: 28.4 Rpg: 8.0 Apg: 9.2 Raptors 2010: Ppg: 27.0 Rpg: 7.4 Apg: 7.2 Raptors 2011: Ppg: 24.2 Rpg: 3.2 Apg: 4.8 Raptors 2012: Ppg: 22.0 Rpg: 3.2 Apg: 5.7 Raptors 2013: Ppg: 19.7 Rpg: 6.6 Apg: 6.5 NBA Total career points 34,031 College freshmen of the year (1996) , player of the year (1996) , 2,000 career point in one season , national champions (1996), all American defensive, conference play of the year (1996) leader in point, 33.5 leaders in rebounds 12.2, leader in steals 7.8, retired number 23 at california university California University: Ppg: 26.7 Rpg: 6.7 Apg: 7.4 Micheal Jordan Vs LaMarcus Banks first time they match up in November 6 1996 Jazz 105 Bulls 100 later that season they will meet in the nba final in the bulls will win jordan famous Flu Game but face off Jordan 44 Pts Banks 21 Pts Rookie Year LaMarcus Had A Hard Rookie Year Going Up With Micheal Jordan And Kobe Bryant Both At Their peaks LaMarcus Vs Kobe Kobe 19 pts, 1 reb, 3 ast, 1 stl, 1 blk. LaMarcus 16 pts, 4 reb, 3 ast, 3stl, 0 block LaMarcus Last Game LaMarcus last season game before he won the title Ppg: 19.7 Rpg 6.6 Apg 6.5 Ft% 982 closing a great career Raptors executive Manager/Part Owner LaMarcus is part owner/executive manager of the Toronto Raptors. Banks first draft pick was Moses Mohammed. he also got Cody White as the raptors assistant coach. Mentor Moses Mohammed LaMarcus Banks Jr Austin Banks